Postpartido beso
by Nidina
Summary: Harry no ha llegado aún a la sala común, HG escena perdida HBP. POV Dean


**Disclaimer:** Ya sabéis, todo de Rowling, la Warner y algunos más. Lo feliz que sería yo, si sólo me cedieran a Harry o Draco... xDD

**Postpartido!beso**

- ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! – bramó Ron por _doceava_ vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione, a su lado, parecía dudando entre chillar también de la emoción o controlar a los de tercero y requisar sus bebidas; pero Ron, con la Copa en la mano izquierda, se le adelantó, la tomó de la mano librey le hizo dar una vuelta rápida girando sobre sí misma mientras seguía jaleando con el resto del equipo.

Dean, cerca de él, no podría asegurar si la expresión de embeleso era para la chica o la Copa. _Seguramente a ambas_, sonrió; tomó otro vaso de cristal relleno de zumo de calabaza sacudiendo su cabeza asintiendo a la exagerada versión de un complicado movimiento que le relataba ahora Jimmy Peakes, radiante por el triunfo.

- Quieres que os dejemos solos, tío – oyó Dean a Seamus que le medio sonreía a un Ron eufórico que levantaba la enorme Copa con Demelza, Ritchie, Ginny... y, entre otros, Hermione–que había decidido relegar sus deberes de Prefecta por unos instantes-, todos saltando y coreando –gritando- CAAMPEOOOOONES, CAAMPEOOONES, GRYFFINDOR GANÓÓÓÓÓOOOO.

Hermione estaba mirando a Ron con las mejillas encendidas, y Dean instintivamente, miró a su alrededor buscando a Lavender, la última cosa que ninguno necesitaba, era que esa pobre chica comenzara a gritar su estúpidos "Won-Won". Pero no, Lavender estaba tranquila, sentada. Sin más.

Un grupito de chicas se acercaron a la mesa a por más bebidas, algo indecisas se miraron entre ellas y una se les adelantó _Romilda Vane, _distinguió Dean, la chica morena se acercó algo más ellos -¿Harry est…?

- No, no creo que le quede mucho para llegar – contestó Katie con voz aburrida ¿tenían que ser _tan _pesadas?

- Seguro que Harry… – comenzó otra de las chicas. Parvati al lado de Lavender, rodó los ojos antes de contestar "_estará.de.camino_".

Las chicas les sonrieron levemente modo de disculpa y se quedaron cerca de ellos. Romilda suspiró ruidosamente, como si Harry se hubiera dejado castigar con una detención el día de su partido más importante como Capitán sólo por molestarla a ella, pensó Dean divertido.

Se giró hacia la mesa de las bebidas de nuevo y tomó otro zumo, haciendo un extraño con el brazo para no tirar su contenido por el choque contra Ginny, que ni se paró para disculparse, totalmente absorta. Dean se quedó observando a su ex-novia quien al cruzar miradas dirigió una sonrisa leve que apagó en cuanto cruzó la vista con Romilda y sus amigas.

Al contrario que su hermano que aún estaba muy emocionado abrazando la Copa y relatando el partido, ella simplemente agradecía las felicitaciones, el pelo cayendo libre por su espalda y una sonrisa divertida hacia Ron y Hermione, que parecían estar más cerca que nunca.

Dean retiró la mirada de ellos y de Ginny miró su vaso de zumo, preguntándose si debería ir hacia ella o no.

Un buen modo de acercamiento sería felicitarla por su estupendo juego, había estado brillante. El final del partido había sido el más emocionante de toda la temporada, ginny había visto la snitch mucho antes, pero Cho había llegado antes por una carambola de su golpeador a ella, así que por un terrible instante parecía que iba a cogerla ella, pero Ginny había llegado mucho más segura desde atrás y le había igualado en la distancia, estaban prácticamente hombro contra hombro hasta que Ginny con firmeza, había conseguido la snitch y el partido. Y la Copa.

El campo irrumpió en una mezcla de voces de júbilo y frustración, y Cho parecía tan decaída que después no devolvió el deportivo gesto de Ginny, y se largó a los vestuarios sin más.

Últimamente ellos dos apenas habían hablado más que de lo suficiente para el quidditch. No había sido el mejor trimestre aquel, y él estaba un poco -bastante- enfadado consigo mismo, bueno él simplemente la había… perdido, sí, definitivamente. Incluso como ¿amiga? No cree que lo hayan sido nunca, a decir verdad. Y su modo de romper fue tan… raro. Todo porque él se comportó como un _maldito _caballero. Aunque, bueno, quizá si ella estaba preparada para admitir que a veces tenía reacciones exageradas y se disculpaba por ello, podrían estar juntos de nuevo. Darle otra oportunidad a su relación. Seguro que sí.

Justo entonces, en la sala que había estado prácticamente como un día normal, sin gritos, con la celebración algo apagada, se comenzaron a oír de nuevo los gritos de euforia y cánticos varios. Dean miró hacia el tapiz para ver entrando en la sala a Harry, que parecía alegre y algo sorprendido, siendo empujado por los Gryffindor hacia la sala. Ron rápidamente levantó de nuevo la Copa repitió el resultado _de nuevo_. Harry le sonrió pero parecía ignorarle, parecía scanear la habitación, hasta que sus ojos se pararon en alguien y una mirada determinada apareció tras sus gafas… y el estómago de Dean cuando al girarse vio que miraba a Ginny y ésta a él, la pelirroja corriendo hacia él, y cayendo en los brazos del moreno.

Dean era incapaz de retirar la vista de ellos, se sentía ligeramente enfermo aunque no sabría decir porqué… y Potter ya cara a cara con Ginny la besó juntando sus labios en un movimiento que Dean vio repetido una vez y otra y otra... Eso podría haber sido un corto beso de enhorabuena entre hermanos, pero iba, definitivamente convirtiéndose en otra cosa. Harry y Ginny sin ser concientes de la presencia de más gente –todo Gryffindor- en la sala común.

Dean escuchó vagamente un par de _clicks_, y pese a estar Colin a su lado con una enorme cámara, no pudo relacionar el sonido con nada por lo confundido que había quedado. Luego, un sonido de cristal, y hasta que no notó un líquido frío resbalando por su manga, no fue consciente de que lo había hecho él al romper su vaso de zumo.

_Por fin_, se separaron. Ginny con sus preciosos ojos color chocolate, sonriendo llena de la alegría que pocos minutos antes parecía haber perdido al _traidor_ de Potter. Seamus rompió el silencio con el primer silbido -de admiración- y Dean no pudo evitar lanzarle un mirada asesina de la que el irlandés ni se percató. Parvati y ¿ésa cabeza de león era Luna, a su lado, no pudieron reprimir una risilla sofocada y, detrás de ellas, Hermione miraba a la nueva pareja algo sorprendida, sí, pero desde luego nada extrañada. Ron, sin embargo, estaba como si alguien le hubiera golpeado furiosamente con un bate.

Dean no pudo reprimir una sonrisita al imaginar la reacción del chico pelirrojo cuando se recobrase_ si es que lo hacía _y ver la inevitable explosión hacia Potter.

Ron, sin embargo, parecía no reaccionar. Había más gente mirándole medianamente interesados, otros muchos silbando o soltando risitas estúpidas.

Sí, sí ahí viene la tormenta, se dijo Dean.

Harry y Ron cruzaron miradas y… ¿Ron había relajado la cara ¿Acababa de asentir? Merlín.

Y… ¿y eso era todo?

Vio como Ginny y Harry cruzaron una mirada sonriente, entrelazaban las manos, y aún entre silbidos y gritos de ánimo –y alguna mirada como la de Dean hacia alguno de los dos-, desaparecían por el retrato sin dejar de mirarse con ojos fascinados hacia el otro, en una forma totalmente innecesaria y repugnante. Incluso le pareció escuchar a la Dama Gorda dándoles la enhorabuena. Parecía que Romilda según notó distraído observando a las chicas de cuarto opinaba igual que él, por los estúpidos quejiditos que soltaba.

Dean volvió a notar la humedad en su brazo. _Puto zumo. _Ignorando los comentarios que empezaron a surgir como furiosas avispas y de la llamada de un sonriente Seamus para ir a hablar con su grupillo, Dean, pese a saber que estaba actuando como un _puto masoquista_, como bien le recordó la parte sensata de su cerebro, se acercó a los ventanales de la sala común. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Dos figuras aparecieron en el caminito empedrado, sofocantemente juntas. Dean juraría que podía escuchar sus risas elevándose por el aire hasta la Torre, mientras por iniciativa del bastardo de Potter –o, posiblemente de ella- iban besándose de nuevo.

- No deberías estar tan enfadado… - una chica rubia de llamativos ojos azules casi tanto como sus pendientes de rábano o su ¿gorro? de león _Merlín santo_ ladeó su cara y sonrió – Iba a pasar antes o después…

Mirando fijamente a Luna Lovegood, Dean sólo pudo decir - ¿…qué?

- Ginny y Harry. Destinados. ¿No lo sabías? – como si _todos _supieran. _¡Como si fuera tan obvio! _Se quejó interiormente. Recordó la reacción de Hermione.

- _Mierda…_ - murmuró – No, no lo sabía - respondió él – de todos modos, viendo cómo estuve con ella casi todo el jodido año…

- Y Ron – dijo Luna, sus ojos aún más grandes, como en un acertijo. – Ron ha estado saliendo este año con Lavender.

Dean parpadeó - Ya, y qué.

- Nada, pero es otro ejemplo de cómo todo está determinado desde el principio… parte de un guión secreto a seguir… ¿verdad?

- Eso será – respondió el chico sin entusiasmo. – de todos modos...¿qué haces aquí? Esta es la sala común de los Gryffindor… - comentó Dean un poco harto ya de ella.

- ¿Lo es, verdad? – sonrió ella – es bonita… sobretodo las chimeneas – las señaló – me gusta mirar los Pugaf de las llamas, aunque hoy no puedo acercarme mucho porque no traigo repelente de Horkyetts Arrugados…

- Ajá. ¿Y no podrías observarlos en las chimeneas de la sala _Ravenclaw_?

- Chimenea, sólo tenemos una… - corrigió amable, como hablando con un niño pequeño perdido – Y estoy aquí porque Ginny me invitó.

- No creo que esté permitido que estés aquí – murmuró vacilante.

- No, no lo creo… - dijo Luna – Aunque quitando a los Pugaf de las llamas, pocos se habrán dado cuenta que lo estoy... Dean, quiero decirte que aunque estés triste ahora, debes recordar que has podido ayudar a Ginny de una manera. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubieran notado lo que sentían en verdad el uno por el otro… Te lo deben a ti. – sonrió - ¿Es bonito, verdad?

- No puedo decir lo feliz que soy ahora gracias a tu ayuda– dijo irónico.

- De nada – sonrió ella, colocándose bien el gorro de león, _o lo que fuera esa cosa horrible y peluda _-me alegra que seamos amigos. Quizá pronto encuentres a alguien, ya verás comosí.

Merlín, no me seas… ¿A Luna no le _gusta_ él, verdad? Porque, vale, puede que sea una chica simpática… guapa, pero ella está un poco, bueno…

- He notado que has tirado un poco de zumo de calabaza al suelo, supongo que tratas de cazar Doergues, es buena idea, con su pelo se hacen unas estolas preciosas, pero si echas cerveza de mantequilla mejor, puedes tratar de cazar Doergues Palilargos que tienen el pelo más bonito… si quieres te enseño cómo se hace – sonrió.

_Lunática._

Perfecto, cómo puede empeorar esto… primero tiene que ver cómo un compañero de siempre se besa con Ginny, luego, cuando encuentra a una chica, medianamente interesada en él, tiene que ser Lunática Lovegood.

La chica gira de repente la cara – Es Neville, disculpa. Te ayudaré en otro momento¿vale?

Y Luna Lovegood parece preferir a Neville antes que a él, agotado, se tumba en un sofá y cierra los ojos antes de que todo empeore.

- …la niña siempre ha estado tras él, desde luego, y si Harry _por fin _lo ha notado… qué bien ¿verdad...¡Ciertamente ella ha dado un cambio espectacular! Hacen una bonita pareja… y nunca es tarde, claro. Supongo que el pobre Harry temía la reacción de Won-Won, pero él nunca se interpondría, no entre ellos dos… ¡tan monos! Verdadero amor. Y todos los Weasley se lo esperaban, seguro. Harry siempre ha sido uno más… como su amiguita Granger, siempre _tan_ cerca de Won-Won. Es _tan _obvia… ¿sólo amigos? Oh, s_eguro. _Por favor…

Los ojos de Dean se abren poco a poco, mientras el monólogo de la indignada Lavender le sigue martilleando los oídos.

_Merlín._

(fin)


End file.
